


In The Hanging Tree

by Haalyle



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Death, Gen, Original Characters - Freeform, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:09:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2669858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haalyle/pseuds/Haalyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Are you, are you<br/>Coming to the tree<br/>Wear a necklace of rope,<br/>Side by side with me.<br/>Strange things did happen here<br/>No stranger would it be<br/>If we met at midnight<br/>In the hanging tree.</p><p>OCs. Suicide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Hanging Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: I don’t own any of the material used. All belong to their original owners! (The Hanging Tree in this story is based from the version from the film, which has slightly altered lyrics).

_Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree_

You watch as the moonlight shone over the pale, bare feet that were dangling just a few inches from the grassy ground. The soft, swift air brushing across the grass and your hair.

It’s as if the Tree is singing to you, the words are just a small whisper and yet their singing such a strong song. You shake your head in a shocked yet sad manner. This wasn’t what you wanted.

You look up, past the bare feet, and look at the light purple dress that is hung over her knees. And it’s as if she’s singing.

_Wear a necklace of rope,  
Side by side with me._

It was a calling, a way of her to say ‘ _join her_ ’. It’s a rather tempting offer as you continue to gaze over her body, finally reaching her face. The moonlight makes it look like her pale blue eyes are glowing and looking down at you. There’s a sad, depressed look in them and it makes you sad seeing her like this. So valuable and yet there’s nothing you can do for her now.

You can feel the rough bark underneath your hands but it doesn’t bother you. You need to get to her. A necklace rope in your clutched hand and ready for use. You climb onto the branch with her. You tied the loose end of the necklace rope on the branch and place the necklace over your neck with a deep sigh releasing the pressure from your chest.

_Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be_

You can’t help but believe it was the war that brought this upon her and yourself. It had to be the war.

You lower yourself down to her and grasp her cold hand and look at her. Even though she can’t really see you, she’s looking deep within you. You can’t help but believe there’s a smile on her face. She’s happy you came.

You feel the rope tighten around your neck but it doesn’t bother you. Her cold stare is keeping you calm as you feel every part of you fall.

Except the grip of your hands.

_If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree._

**Author's Note:**

> The song kinda reminded me of the deaths of two of friends this year who committed suicide earlier this year.


End file.
